Besamé
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: Los ultimos momentos de Dimante


**_Bueno este es mi segundo Song-Fic... es un Serena y Diamante, más que todo los últimos pensamientos antes de morir… espero que les guste_**

**_N/A: Lo que está en:_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

_Blablablabal-__Canción _

**_Antes de todos los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados_**

_Bésame  
A destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio  
Bésame  
Frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo q siento_

_Bésame  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

* * *

**-Destruirlo la tierra y sumirlo todo en la oscuridad… ese es el verdadero propósito de nuestro amo y señor el Fantasma de la Muerte–**Acaro ¨El Hombre Sabio¨ mientras esquivaba y contraatacaba los ataques de Diamante

**- Destruirlo la tierra y sumirlo todo en la oscuridad… Yo jamás he pensado en tal cosa –**respondió Diamante atacando con todo su poder a ¨El Hombre Sabio¨

**_-_****Sailor Moon… tú también morirás –**lanzando un ataque hacia ella pero Diamante se interpuso en el ataque dirigido a ella

**-¡DIMANTE! ¡NO! –**fue un grito cuando vio como el rayo de energía oscura lo travesaba

* * *

_Siénteme  
En el viento, mientras yo, muero lento  
Bésame  
Sin motivos, estaré, siempre contigo_

_Bésame  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame…_

* * *

_(Diamante PoV)_

_Serena… Sailor Moon…_

_Amada Mía… _

_Eres la joya más bella…_

_Y temare eternamente…_

**-Esto… no es nada… –**dije para tranquilizarla mientras me ponía en pie

**-Que aun no te mueres… bien entonces te acabare en este instante y luego ella morirá –**

**_-_****Eso jamás lo permitiré…–**_Lanzare este ataque con todo mi poder_** - Yo aun puedo luchar –**mientras el rayo de luz destruía todo el cuerpo de ¨El Hombre Sabio¨ y el caía

* * *

_Bésame  
A destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio  
Bésame  
Frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo q siento_

_Bésame  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

* * *

_Perdóname por dejarte_

_Amada mía…_

_Te amare eternamente…_

**-¡DIAMANTE! ¡Por favor… resiste! –**

* * *

_Bésame  
A destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio  
Bésame  
Frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo q siento_

* * *

_No sabes cuánto me duele… _

_Pero… no es por la herida sino por dejarte_

_Por mi causa y mi debilidad deje que Zafiro…_

_Y junto con lo demás el murió_

**-Sabes Sailor Moon he cometido un gran error… –**

* * *

_Bésame  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

_Bésame así, sin compasión  
Quédate en mí, sin condición  
Dame tan sólo un motivo  
Y me quedo yo_

* * *

_Sabes soy feliz… _

_Porque moriré viendo tu rostro y estar entre tus brazos…_

_Me miras mientras tus ojos esos hermosos celestes…_

_De cuales me enamore…_

_Y los amare siempre… _

**-Mi sueño… era volver a la tierra de donde fuimos expulsados… Yo hubiera muerto por ese sueño… –**

_Me siento culpable por todo esto_** -Sin embrago he causado la perdida de muchas vidas y ahora he perdido toda esperanza –**Porque no pude amarte con libertad

* * *

_Bésame... _

_a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has... _

_que sea lo que siento___

* * *

**-Y mi vida entera, ha sido un terrible fracaso –**

_Y también poder conquistar tu corazón…_

_Como tú lo hiciste con el mío…_

**-Pero tú me has salvado mí vida, príncipe Diamante y ahora que sabes que estabas equivocado puedes comenzar de nuevo –**

_Con esa mirada me das…_

_Un poco de fuerzas de las que ya no tengo…_

_Te amo Neo Reina Serenity…_

_Te amo Salior Moon …_

_Pero…_

**- ya no me queda tiempo –**

**-Diamante –**

* * *

_Bésame  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

_Bésame  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón_

* * *

_Te miro _

_Tan bella… Tan perfecta… _

_Como una aguja en un pajar…_

_Tal vez en otra vida tu y yo podamos ser_

**-Me alegra saber que las hermanas malignas son felices… Tu trataste de proteger a Zafiro, los dos hemos logrado queremos… Quizás en otra vida podamos ser amarnos… te estaré esperando amada mía –**

**-Tú no debes morir… Podemos serlo Diamante en esta vida –**

* * *

_Bésame así sin compasión  
quédame en mi sin condición  
dame tan solo un motivo  
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)  
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)_

* * *

_Estas llorando por mi…_

_No llores que tus ojos son más bellos cuando eres feliz…_

_Mi alma buscara a alguien para que te proteja…_

_Pero…_

**- Tu eres quien reinara en este tiempo… Te ruego cuides a mi familia que vive en némesis solo te pido que ellos sean felices… no olvides que te amo y te esperare en otra vida para… poder amarte con libertad, sin títulos que nos aten solo seamos tu y yo –**

* * *

_ Bésame…_

_ mientras yo, muero lento  
Bésame… _

_Sin motivos, estaré, siempre contigo_

_Bésame  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

* * *

_Escucho tu voz que me llamándome_

_Te esperare en mi otra vida amada mía _

_Pero lo que mi alma queda_

_Te protegerá…_

_Te amo y te amaré_

_Nunca lo olvides_

_(The End Diamante PoV)_

Con el último suspiro Diamante y su alma se elevó hacia el cielo

* * *

**N/A:**

**Espero que les haya gustado o tal vez lo odiaron…**

**Dígamelo en ****_reviews _**

**_Good bye_**


End file.
